


the only one

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ow! That hurts!"</p><p>Lydia rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on Malia’s hair, nimble fingers twining the long strands into a braid around her head. “Don’t be such a baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the only one

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Malydia + “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

"Ow! That hurts!"

Lydia rolled her eyes and loosened her grip on Malia’s hair, nimble fingers twining the long strands into a braid around her head. “Don’t be such a baby.”

"I’m not being a baby," Malia protested, "you’re the one trying to pull all my hair out."

"I am not pulling your hair out. Now stop fidgeting. I don’t know why you even asked me to do this if you’re just going to complain about it."

Malia stopped squirming and held her head as still as possible. “I have this thing with my dad,” she said after a quiet moment. “A family reunion thing. We’ve been putting it off but he thinks it’s time I see some of my other family again and I just want to look nice. For his sake.”

Lydia’s expression softened as she tied off the braid, smoothing Malia’s hair down gently. “I was wondering why you so urgently needed your hair done.”

"You’re the only one I trust to do it," Malia said. "I never learned how… before."

Lydia moved so that they’re facing each other and smiled down at her, gently taking Malia’s hands in her own. “I’m glad you called. If you need anything else let me know.”

Malia nodded, squeezing her hands and returning the smile. “Thanks.”

Lydia dropped a kiss on her forehead before she could think better of it. “Anything for you.”


End file.
